Cravings
by Mkay42
Summary: Three years ago a traumatic incident triggered an insatiable craving within Bella. This craving,however was not for food...[BellaxRosalie][CarlislexEsme][EmmetxOC] [JasperxAlice][Edwardx?] (A/N: first story, suck at summaries) (Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to Stephanie Meyer.)
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix**

**No ones POV**

The airport was a mixed bag of emotion. From the highly agitated businessmen who were blaming their PA's for providing them with the wrong flight times. To the family members that were departing from eachother, very few people took notice of the rather unusual behaviour that the statuesque brunette was having towards her mother.

"You really don't have to go Bella" Renè had been pleading with Bella with her for the past 2 hours about her decision to leave.

But the Brunette just wouldn't budge.

" Save your tears for someone who buys the bullshit you're spewing right now. We both know that you're quite delighted about my departure" this was Bellas rather cold reply to her mother.

Renè at least had the decency to look ashamed . Truth be told what Bella said was very true. Ever since she'd married Phil she'd been sending Bella on longer summertrips to her father and had even hinted about her staying there. This was because she had wanted to travel with Phil who was a minor league baseball player.

After the_ incident, _however her reason had changed beacause of _fear._

Not bothering to say good bye to her mother, the tall brunette headed towards her flight.

Leaving an almost tangible trail of danger.

And a very relieved mother.


	2. Snack time

It would be an uderstatement to say that Bella was _agitated_ when she finally got to her seat on the plane.

She was _furious._

Having been stopped numerous times by men _and _women who flirted with her relentlesley and didn't seem to understand the concept of _personal space._

Luckily for her, the person she ws sitting next to couldn't be bothered about her. The brunette was not bothered by this at all and chose to savour the moment by listening to music and_ relaxing._

Of course all good things come to an end.

Hardly 20 minutes after the flight had taken off and Bella was feeling _watched_. It wasn't a good kind of watchedeither.

In all honesty it was kind of predatory, hungry, _lustful. _She could practically smell the lust rolling off the person in waves.

Soon it became unbearable and Bella was becoming curious about the person releasing these phermones.

She did a quick scan of the cabin starting from the front to the back. There she spotted a middle aged man wearing casual attire sitting with what seened to be his _wife and 2 kids. _Even after being caught starring the man simply licked his lips and _winked._

_**Well thats just -**_

_Disgusting, I know. I feel sorry for his family._

_**Mmmm. Maybe we can help them out a bit you know ... get rid of him.**_

The _**Hungr **_practically purred with delight.

_No ! I can't let you do that. Especially not here._

_**Oh come on. When was the last time you ate. Im sure you're staaarrving.**_

_I'm perfectly Thank you . I just had a rather filling lunch._

_**Oh don't play games with me ! You know excactly what I mean.**_

Unfortunatley Bella knew all too well what _**she**_ meant and knew _**she **_was right about her hunger. She was starting to notice she was getting more short-tempered than usual and almost losing control to the hunger a number of times.

_**Come on. You know you want it.**_

_No!_

But her attempt t stop the _**Hunger **_was futile. She soon found herself walking down the aisle towards the toilets with the man a few steps behind her.

Once she had entered the stall the man locked it behind him and quickly crashed his lips to hers and pinned her to the door.

He was struggling with his pants so Bella decided to help him. Once his pants were off she made quick work of his boxers and soon his dick was standing proudly infront of her

_**Oohhh. He's big**_ .

The brunette couldn't agree more his thick meat was at the least 8".

"Like what you see baby?" The man asked quite arrogantlty.

"Oh you have no idea" she purred seductivley, causing his dick to twitch " I could just you up"

And eat him she did. With one swift motion she grabbed his large appendage and ripped it off him. Before he could even scream had she snapped his neck silencing him.

**10 mins later.**

The tall brinette exited the _clean _stall with a rather satisfied grin on her face.

_**And you said you weren't hungry.**_

_Oh shut up._

She found her seat and proceeded to enjoy the rest of the flight.


End file.
